


Joker's Debu-Doki Valentine's Day

by Yandedoki_SOX



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: BBW, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, F/F, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Fat Girl, Feeding Fetish, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Multi, Orgy, Stuffing, Weight Gain, bhm, fat guy, fat kink, fat man, feedee, immobile, obese, ssbbw, ssbhm, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandedoki_SOX/pseuds/Yandedoki_SOX
Summary: This is based off of a cut event from Persona 5 Royal where all the girls give Joker chocolates! Ironic because now this story is cut from dA after getting reported!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Lavenza (Persona Series), Amamiya Ren/Kawakami Sadayo, Amamiya Ren/Mifune Chihaya, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Sae, Amamiya Ren/Ohya Ichiko, Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Amamiya Ren/Takemi Tae, Amamiya Ren/Togo Hifumi, Kawakami Sadayo/Kurusu Akira, Kawakami Sadayo/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira/Lavenza, Kurusu Akira/Mifune Chihaya, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Ohya Ichiko, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takemi Tae, Kurusu Akira/Togo Hifumi, Lavenza/Persona 5 Protagonist, Mifune Chihaya/Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Sae/Persona 5 Protagonist, Nijima Sae/Kurusu Akira, Ohya Ichiko/Persona 5 Protagonist, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takemi Tae, Persona 5 Protagonist/Togo Hifumi, Yoshizawa Kasumi/Amamiya Ren, Yoshizawa Kasumi/Kurusu Akira, Yoshizawa Kasumi/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Joker's Debu-Doki Valentine's Day

**The following is based off of a cut event from Persona 5 Royal where a BASED and HAREMPILLED Joker gets all the ladies and they feed him all their chocolates on Valentine's Day, as he deserves! All characters depicted are 18+! I know not everyone is into guys, so I'll have a female Joker alt here:**

[Fem Joker's Debu-Doki Valentine's Day](https://sta.sh/0nca1ahunay)

**Fetishes include: A harem of cute fat girls, feeding, messy eating, sweat, weight gain, a cute corpulent boy, and an orgy!**

Frost filled the air and made the Tokyo streets more frigid than they usually are. Many students shuffled along on their way from school, but not alone. Today was the day of couples, love, and most importantly, chocolates. Valentine's Day had approached much more quickly than you realized. Boys and girls were headed to all over the city, giving each other chocolates, and taking refuge from the frigid air inside restaurants. You also notice how much faster everyone seems to walk than you, no doubt a side effect of your...predicament. As the leader of The Phantom Thieves of Hearts, you’ve endured harrowing tasks, exposed corrupt figures in society, saved the world from an evil god trying to rob humanity of free will, but none of those were as dire as maintaining multiple romantic relationships, as well as handling your own weight.

It wasn’t as if you didn’t like any of the girls you were dating, in fact, you actually loved all of them very much! It’s just hard to choose when all the options are laid out in front of you. Another effect this has had on you is your physique. Multiple dates with so many girls, from Big Bang Burger to hearty plates of curry with coffee you made yourself, made your waistline widen considerably. It honestly was quite impressive how fast you grew in just about 10 months, waddling around at 600 pounds made it hard for the other students to _not_ talk about you. At least that distracted them from the more harmful rumors that were first spread about you when you arrived at Shujin Academy. You usually kept your head down, but it’s been hard to do so for a good while as it made your double chin jut out like crazy. Your uniform was worse for wear as well. The undershirt and long pants clinged tightly to your body, but also keep all of your mass in place. A black uniform jacket downplayed the extent of your transformation, but it was still noticeable. Especially after the incident with your old jacket’s buttons popping in the middle of class. Good thing it was Kawakami’s class, and she already prepared a custom sized uniform for you. You then thought why she would have an extra uniform just for you, concluding that she was most likely anticipating that happening.

Your errant reflection passed the time until you had returned home to Leblanc. All the girls texted you this morning asking what you wanted to do today, but you didn’t respond to any of them...You figured you’d think it over a plate of curry, but as the cafe door creaks open, you’re greeted by none other than Sae Nijima and...is that ALL of your girlfriends? Why are they here?

“Welcome back. We’ve been waiting for you.”

Maybe it’s all just a mix up, a coincidence you can explain your way out of. As you ponder your next decision, you keep a cool demeanor and then respond.

“What’s happening?”

You scan the room and sure enough, everyone was there. Even Sojiro was behind the counter, giving you a confused glare. As your eyes wander, you’re reminded that you weren’t the only one afflicted by the constant nights out. Each of the girls had grown considerably in size as well. None were as large as you however, it even seemed like they had some agenda to try and fatten you up if anything with all the food-centric dates. That’s when Sae’s sister, Makoto, speaks up.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Her fellow upperclassman, Haru, follows up on this.

“Isn’t today Valentine’s Day?"

Not looking good. Just as you were about to chime in and try and divert the conversation, Sojiro turns to you, looking exhausted.

“All these girls came here for you, they wanted to give you their chocolates.”

Your grave is only getting dug deeper the more they speak. Not only that, but you’ve been standing for so long that keeping your composure is proving rather difficult. However, Ann carries the conversation forward.

“We all bumped into each other on the way here!”

That makes sense, you should’ve responded to them earlier to stop this from happening. But why did she sound excited instead of angry? Kasumi interrupts your train of thought.

“I asked what they were doing here, and everyone was looking for you, senpai. We all wanted to give you chocolates!”

Sojiro’s own daughter, Futaba, gives a sly smirk before announcing to you.

“And as such, we decided to give you all our chocolates together!”

...What did she just say? Makoto puts a finger to her chubby chin and grins.

“Although the process is a bit abrupt, this is the best way to go about the situation in my opinion.”

Things are certainly taking a turn for the better, but you aren’t sure if they’re just toying with you. You lean against the doorway, trying to look cool, but you were really just getting exhausted.

“The best way?”

Haru gets up from the booth she was sitting in and waddles over to you. She then extends her arm out and gestures for you to take a seat. Huffing a bit, you take her up on her offer and she begins to explain to you.

“By doing it this way, everyone can give their chocolates! It’s only fair, right?”

After reaching a booth Ann was sitting in that had a free spot next to her, you both sat down with you in the middle. You could feel your uniform strain even further from your corpulence billowing outwards. They snuggled up next to you from both sides, your soft bodies squeezing into each other. Ann wrapped her arm around your back rolls and placed her head on your shoulder.

“Yeah! After all...everyone here is in love with you.”

You were able to catch your breath as you sat back, the cushion from the booth was nothing compared to the cushion from the chub sandwich that you were in right now. The click-clack of Sae's high heels alerted you to her approaching, looking very out of place with her tall, slender figure.

“We all want to thank you for everything. You’re much more different than other people. Ah, forget it. How we feel cannot be put into words…”

All of the non stop praise and affection fills your cheeks with a warm glow, and a smile spreads across your chubby face. Sitting across from you is Tae, who smirks and folds her arms across her bountiful chest.

“Well, aren’t you looking pleased.”

Sitting next to her is Kawakami, who sets something on the table in front of you. It's a handmade chocolate!

“Could you have a taste of our love for you, Master?"

The other girls came over to your booth and started to crowd the table with their own chocolates, the former shogi idol Hifumi coming first. Despite her widened figure, she was still as elegant as ever and kept up a serious-looking visage.

“I hope you will accept these chocolates...”

It was one thing to have all of the girls be so accepting of the situation, but another for all of them to bring your weakness: chocolate. It was your gateway into gluttony, something you would snack on between classes, while studying, even during Phantom Thief operations. At least you didn't need to worry about your thief outfit not fitting since it's shaped by cognition, and everyone was quite aware of your need for a wardrobe change. As more of the cocoa confections were presented, you could feel heat and eagerness spread to your face. The reporter, Ohya, didn't miss a detail when this happened.

“Ah, look at your expression...can’t wait any longer, eh?”

A small chuckle from all of the girls made their faces jiggle a bit, and you decide to join in and place a hand on your stomach, giving it a small rub. Your soft digits dig between the strained buttons of your jacket and sink into your body. The fortune teller, Chihaya, is the first to end her laughter and last to place her chocolates on the table.

“We all made you lots and lots of chocolate, please eat it with love.”

Wanting to give all of you some privacy, Sojiro dons his hat and heads out of Leblanc, to the streets of Yongen-Jaya. Before closing the door, he looks back and smirks at you.

“Goodness, what a sinful man.”

Having the cafe all to yourselves...the air certainly got warmer, but also more comforting. This was easily the best day of your life already, but the fun is only just about to begin. Everyone here loves you, but the cafe is a bit small for everyone to do something at once, especially at their sizes. That's when an idea crosses your mind.

"Alright. Everyone can feed me their own chocolates one at a time." Looking at Ann to your right, you give her a peck on her pudgy face which makes her face redder than her leggings. "And I'll start with you."

The plus-sized model warmly returns your affection with another smooch and nods.

"I'd love to!"

All the other girls nod in agreement and give you some space. Now _this_ is where the fun truly begins.

"It's showtime!"

_In the case of fattening Ann Takamaki_

Ann dug her face further into your shoulder and popped a chocolate into your mouth. Its rich texture danced on your taste buds, with a creme filling welcoming you as well. She always did have a soft spot for sweets, even before you met her. Ryuji would always joke that all the crepes she ate would go right to her chest (which would earn him a red, hand-shaped mark on his face). Well, credit to him, he was right. Hanging out with you lead to many dates roaming the streets of Shibuya, and many, _many_ , sweets shops to try out. As the dates piled on, so did her weight, especially on her breasts. They always were one of the stand-out features of her body, which was already hot enough to melt the antarctic. Her allure only amplified as she grew, and now she was the most up and coming plus-sized model in all of Japan, sitting at a very hearty 350 lbs.

"Hey, Joker..."

You can feel her head lift up a bit, then your gazes meet. Her innocent, baby blue eyes fill your soul with as much sweetness as the chocolate in your mouth.

"I just wanna say, thanks for everything. From the situation with Shiho, to helping me build up my self esteem, and just generally being an all around awesome guy."

The two of you lean in for another kiss. Though the taste of chocolate lingered on your lips, you could taste cherry on hers. It felt as if the two of you could just melt into each other for an eternity with how warm your love was. However, the kiss soon parted and your lips were met with another, equally sweet treat. There was still so much to eat, so it's best to dig in...

_In the case of fattening Sadayo Kawakami_

Your homeroom teacher and part-time personal maid, Sadayo Kawakami, had elected to be next with you. The cushion to the booth groaned considerably more when her wide rear collided with it. There was hardly any room for the both of you, but the closeness was nice.

"Say 'ahhh', Master~"

Doing as you were told by her was a bit humorous, but you followed through and let her spoil you with her homemade confections. The solid dark chocolate with a sea salt undertone had a bold taste to it, something that many adults likely enjoyed. Kawakami had already shifted herself into full maid mode, save for the outfit. The last one had been torn to pieces after the time you ordered her to eat a pot full of curry, and the custom order dress still had a few more days to arrive. After swallowing the chocolate, you give her arm fat a caress and decide it's your turn to lean up against someone.

"Well done, Becky."

"You're really milking this, huh?"

"Hey, I gotta while you're awake."

This earned a blush and a pout from your instructor. She always has been a tired soul, but lugging around her 500 lb body made things all the more exhausting for her. You could even feel her sweating through her shirt a bit, but didn't say anything about it. The chocolates kept coming, and in fact seemed like each piece was larger than the last. Is she feeding you in a specific order on purpose? Oh well, best to just roll with it...

_In the case of fattening Makoto Niijima_

The sizely student council president seated herself properly, already a bit bashful. Makoto never was the best at romance, but you felt like her meekness played into her charm. Her bag full of chocolates sagged onto the table just like her gut splayed onto her lap. If you recalled correctly, she's currently around 403.6 lbs. The two of you have taken to recording your weights every time you met up, she had actually framed it as some kind of competition.

"H-happy Valentine's Day..."

Makoto dug one of her sausage-sized fingers into the bag of chocolates and you accepted it immediately. It was a plain, solid milk chocolate. The taste wasn't anything intricate, but you could always appreciate something simple. If anything, it actually tasted a bit too sweet, showing just how amateur the star student is to anything relatively domestic. The taste reminded you all of the cheap snacks the two of you would end up shoveling into your mouths during "study sessions" that devolved into snacking sessions.

Wanting to ease her into the date some more, you take a bold move and lay your head onto her gut. It's soft texture was a lot like the smoothness of the chocolate, something to be savored and appreciated. Unlike before, Makoto had no objections to you pulling such a stunt and continues to drop chocolates into your awaiting maw. It may be incredibly decadent to act this way, but giving in to temptation never felt so good...

_In the case of fattening Hifumi Togo_

Hifumi was the stiffest looking of the bunch, not prepared for a situation where everyone around her would egg her on to come into the arms of her loving boyfriend. Regardless, she always was a woman of action, and had quite a sizable bag of chocolates to boot. The shogi-conquering queen caressed her corpulent cacophony of flesh as it spread out in front of her. Unlike the other girls, her body was completely balanced in its gain, reaching a sizable 280 lbs. While she was the most restrained in her gain, the way you've seen her tear through buffets with determination and grace made her all the more fun to hang out with. You'd started going to them after saying something about her needing the mental energy for shogi.

"I hope that you are enjoying yourself. You've always been so charming, so I wanted to do something that I feel repays that."

She retrieved an elegant looking white chocolate from the bag, only to then place it in your hand. Upon observation, it was molded into the shape of the 竜 shogi piece, meaning dragon. Was she calling your appetite beastly?

"It's really well done, thanks."

A small smile happened upon Hifumi's lips as you popped the porcelain-white piece of play-chocolate into your mouth and noted its smooth flavor.

"But of course. Anything for my 'King', my most valuable piece." Her smile spread into a grin, which pressed into her slightly chubby cheeks. You think they look cute and go for a small pinch, which elicits a small gasp from the portly shogi player. "H-hey, you still have some more chocolate you need to eat. Let me help you with that..."

_In the case of fattening Futaba Sakura_

The second youngest (and skinniest) Phantom Thief plopped down into the booth next to you and was already super close. Sitting in her room all day already didn't do wonders for her now 300 lb body, but when you entered the picture, it was like her poor habits multiplied exponentially. Sitting in her computer chair (well, the new one after the old one broke anyway) all the time ensured her weight stacked onto her hips, butt, and thighs, almost making her an exaggerated pear shape if it wasn't for her bulbous belly.

"Here's the loot, Slow-Poke-Joke!" Futaba dumps a bag of convenience store candy on the table. You'd heard about the last time Futaba tried to cook anything that wasn't curry and rice from Sojiro, after asking you how to get his smoke detector to stop blaring.

You've earned the aforementioned nickname from her after she cracked a joke one time that your weight may slow them down during operations. Thankfully, the Metaverse already heightened your physical abilities, and those didn't seem to take a hit as you ballooned out. Though you may have spent a bit of time snacking in safe rooms.

You unwrap and eat one of the chocolates, and sure enough, it tastes exactly as you expected. Still, the flavor does bring back memories of gaming sessions with Futaba up in the attic. And really, it's the sentimentality behind the gift that matters.

The chunky chuuni grabs one of the treats for herself and chews on your own gift.

"You're eating my gift?"

She looks back at you and sticks out her tongue.

"Hey, just like games, things are best when you share them, right?"

She wasn't wrong, and there was a lot more chocolate there than the others, so it shouldn't be that big of a deal to eat together...

_In the case of fattening Tae Takemi_

A doctor is the last kind of person you'd expect to get fat, yet as Takemi sat next to you, you noted how her chest-length leather jacket only accentuated her gut and swollen breasts more. Leave it to a doctor to end up apple-shaped.

"Hey there, guinea pig." She managed to huff out. "Or, maybe we should just drop the guinea part, huh?"

Tae grabbed your own bulging body forcefully, and pressed her nearly 500 lb frame upon you. If you weren't feeling so sluggish from eating all the chocolate so far, maybe you could've resisted more, but it was actually quite fun. The flabby physician took out a small black bag with a skull on it from her jacket pocket, dug in, and pressed a pitch black chocolate against your lips.

"I made these especially according to your physiology. From your metabolism to glucose levels, I know just what your body needs."

Eagerness practically oozed from her tone as you were forced to eat the terrifying treat. It sure was dark chocolate, but there was also a black cherry filling as well. The elegant taste was definitely welcome, and reminded you that no matter how dominant and conniving Takemi may be, she was still your girlfriend. You reached your hand out to Tae's oversized body and gave her own fat a squeeze, which earned a small gasp from her.

"Very naughty, piggy. Guess I'll just need to run a full physical exam on you just to make sure you don't have a fever making you act this way."

What she really meant by this was more chocolates getting crammed down your throat by her, their taste and her strength easily overpowered you and made you succumb to the gothic woman's advances. You were only halfway through the date, but you already felt so full. The buttons to your uniform had started to strain and protest against your growing expanse of flab, but still held true. You just hope your mind could do the same...

_In the case of fattening Haru Okumura_

After the adipose assault led by Takemi, Haru was just the kind of girl you needed. Sure, she was the largest of the most, almost the same size as you, but she was a much gentler soul. The heir to the Okumura throne certainly had an elegant and pampered air about her, she was the only of the girls in your life that had been fat before you knew her. Granted, it was only a small bit from living with the luxuries she could afford, as maintaining her garden helped ward off any excess weight from piling on. However, when you entered the picture and started challenging her to the Big Bang Burger challenge every week, the number of calories gained started to far exceed calories burnt. She couldn't actually fully fit in the booth with you, so Sae got an extra chair for the flab that hung past the edge of the seat. Her entire body was just so round and soft that if she tripped and fell people would need to step out of the way, lest the incoming pink boulder pulverize them.

"Happy Valentine's day, dear! I hope you like the chocolates I made you." Haru presented her bag of chocolates to you and kissed your cheek. The bag was honestly better described as a sack though, due to the disproportionate immensity of it compared to the others'.

At first glance, they seem to be normal, but upon closer inspection they give off a robust coffee scent. Biting into one confirms the deep complexity of the blend of chocolate and coffee beans that were thoughtfully used to create it. She even used the beans from your favorite type of coffee, which urges you to take another bite, and then another. You feel like you want to savor every bite but at the same time just can't get enough.

"Ehehe, I take it you like them!" The pink puffball smiles as wide as her flabby face would allow her and folds her hands together.

In response, all you do is shovel more of the chocolates into your mouth and chew with fervor. Small chocolate stains form on your thick digits and puffy cheeks, but there's still so much to eat. Haru certainly made as much expected from a girl of her size. You feel her lard-laden hand rest on the side of your outstretched gut which was basically begging to break free from the confines of your jacket. Haru's hand moves around in circles on your gut, soothing it as you did your best to test it's capacity. 

"Come on honey, just a little more!"

There was a sly undertone to Haru's cheer, but every other noise was drowned out by the smacking of your lips. Every sensation melted just like the chocolate in your warm mouth, only snapping back to reality when one of the buttons to your uniform popped off and let a small bit of your white-clad belly breathe. You'd been eating with such intensity that you had to catch your breath for a short bit. Surely, Haru would understand your predicament and let you rest...was your first thought before you saw her slide a similar looking sack as before your way...

_In the case of fattening Ichiko Ohya_

To say that you were bloated was an understatement. Your gut had to rest atop the table after the third button popped, but it was a feeling you welcomed. One of pride, like you conquered a mountain. Just as you were catching your breath once again, you heard a spry voice call out to you.

"This seat taken?"

It was none other than Tokyo's "biggest" reporter, Ichiko Ohya. Her active lifestyle had kept her relatively safe from the effects of your constant trips around the red light district. However, all that time she spends sitting on bar stools ensured that she had a sizable cushion of her own. In the hustle and bustle of the night crowd that wanders the streets, her wide hips proved useful for making space for her 250 lb self. There may have been things you've seen and drinks you ordered not quite meant for a high schooler, but Ohya always vouched for you, saying you need to "live a life as large as yourself".

Speaking of prohibited products, instead of a bag, Ohya handed you a bar of chocolate. Looking it over, you notice that while it wasn't homemade, it was still high quality. Furthermore, the distinct black label and bold white text signified that this chocolate was made by a whiskey brewing company. Not wanting to waste any time, you tear the wrapper open and break off one of the small squares of chocolate from the bar. After biting down into it, the whiskey undertone of the chocolate was strong but not overwhelming thanks to your Guts. Still, this was clearly something meant to last and eaten slowly.

"And that's not all! I gotcha somethin to wash it down."

The rotund reporter presented a precarious looking glass bottle that would make Kawakami raise her eyebrows, were it not for the label reading "apple juice". At least, that's what you thought it said, but upon closer inspection, it actually read "appel juice". Your train of thought was once again interrupted, this time by the clang of whiskey glasses tapping against the table.

"C'mon, let's have a toast, Mister Phantom Thief! Think of it as thanks for giving me a scoop almost as big as yourself." Ohya's finger almost sinks into your flab when she poked it, but it bounced back out thanks to how stuffed you were. The amber liquid filled your glasses halfway, and you decided to raise yours with hers.

"Why not? Cheers!"

Knowing better thanks to Ohya, you slam back your drink and don't let it linger in your mouth. The burning sensation fills your throat before spreading to your still chocolate-stained face which is now flush with warmth once again. If you weren't already in heaven before, it sure felt like it now...

_In the case of fattening Kasumi Yoshizawa_

Once again, you give your thanks to practice with Ohya as all the drink you had with her did make you feel a bit warm. However, your mind quickly shifts to the girl in front of you. Kasumi was the youngest of the Phantom Thieves, and most certainly the fittest. This was to no surprise as her gymnastic capabilities and physically intensive hobbies kept her in good shape. That doesn't mean that she was left unaffiliated, but rather with a very unique body compared to the rest. The best term you could come up with is "strongfat", as she was clearly toned, but also had a layer of softness to her body. This wasn't too hard to achieve as she always ate rather large meals, even compared to you now. She was just more health-conscious than the rest and ate nutritionally balanced meals.

"S-senpai...happy Valentine's Day!"

At first, you were surprised. She had handed you a heart-shaped box which made you believe she got you store-bought chocolates as well. However, upon closer inspection, the bow it was done up in was much more intricate than something you would see at a store. Pulling on one of the flat ribbons, it comes undone and you lift the lid. Inside the box are a variety of chocolates of all kinds. Upon inspection, they were quite intricately crafted. Some looked like onigiri, pickled tomatoes, hamburg steaks, and other lunchtime goodies. Did she make you an oversized bento-themed Valentine's box of chocolates? Looking at the girl in front of you, you notice she's almost as red as her hair and trembling a bit. That's when you reach out a hand and lay it atop her own.

"Wah! Senpai?" Kasumi attempts to look away but your gazes meet and she can't take her eyes off of you.

"Thank you for making this, it means a lot."

You pop one of the onigiri-shaped chocolates in your mouth. It tastes pretty good, like a creamy white chocolate. However, you quickly notice another flavor enter your mouth and notice that Kasumi has taken to feeding you herself. Looks like that bashfulness was just a front...

_In the case of fattening Chihaya Mifune_

You had to discard your school uniform jacket due to it making you too hot. Your white turtleneck was starting to become more see-through thanks to patches of sweat all across your body. Beneath your arms, chest, and the front of your gut especially took the brunt of it. You were slowly losing your consciousness with each date, yet they just kept coming. At least this is the second to last one. Chihaya had actually sat next to you for a good bit, it just took some time for you to realize due to you being lightheaded. The fatty fortune teller had filled out quite nicely, most of the 260 lbs found across her body went to her thighs. She was probably the most modest looking of your harem, but she actually had quite a bold personality hidden underneath.

"I can say with 100% accuracy that this is just what you need right now!" She slides over a deck of what looks to fortune cards, but of course, are rectangular chocolates.

Each tarot was a different flavor, and some even had cute details like The Star having small visible nuts in it representing smaller stars on the illustration. You bit into it and the mixture of sweet and salty was a welcome change of pace. As you did so, you felt a tug on your shirt, followed by another, until you tip over and find your head resting against her famed thighs. They're comfortable, your head sinks into their softness while the rest of your body is pinned down by your own weight.

Chihaya reaches for your glasses and takes them off, setting them on the table.

"Let's look at each other, as we are, naturally."

You can feel her hand rub your belly, the second time you get to feel relief like this. By this point, you really did need it. You felt like you were already at your breaking point, but then you see another rectangle of chocolate lowered down to your mouth. A few more won't hurt...

_In the case of Sae Niijima_

By now, you were just about completely worn out. Even your turtleneck was hiking up your gut, exposing pale fat that glistened beneath the light fixtures hanging above your table. At last was Sae Nijimura, which came as a surprise considering the two of you never interacted much before. You looked incredibly out of shape as you wheezed and sweat all over the booth cushion, and having the prim and proper Sae next to you only proved to serve as a greater contrast to what a typical person looks like.

"You know," Sae starts. "I never thought I'd meet the leader of the Phantom Thieves, let alone see him in such a shameful state. You're lucky we didn't know what you looked like while you did your work in the Metaverse, it'd probably have given you all away quite quickly." She stifled a chuckle.

"Uh...huh..." was all you could manage to let out between labored huffs, clenching your hand to your flabby chest as your heart worked overtime. Your eyes wandered over to the tiny bag on the table and you thank whatever god actually rules over the world for sparing you from another chocolate feast.

Sae opens the bag for you, you were far too stuffed to even try reaching over to it. Out comes a small milk chocolate that was molded to look like a gemstone. She then crawls over your massive gut and puts her hand to your face, making sure you get a good smell of what she was about to force into you.

"Eat up, Joker. You decided to date all of these girls, so surely you won't mind handling one more girl's love. After all, this is the life you chose. You're so used to taking treasures, but this time we're all giving you ours' willingly."

Her dainty finger pushed the expensive looking treat past your lips and into your mouth. You rolled your tongue around the outside of it before biting down and tasting the caramel filling inside spread across your tongue. The thick, heavy substance made it all the harder to breathe, forcing you to open your mouth and wheeze some more as you swallowed it down. Sae kept sinking deeper and deeper into you, and even grabbed a bit of your exposed flesh. Having finished the last of the girls' chocolates, you let out a small sigh of relief. Looking up at Sae however made you tense up again.

"How funny. You think this is the end? But we've already gone this far, why not one more treat? Our last gift to you this Valentine's Day..."

_In the case of fattening Joker_

"is us."

Sae undoes her grey jacket and tosses it aside, then her top joins it as well. As you look around, you can see all the other girls changing down to their underwear, each of them looking at you with a deeper lust than the sin itself. A lump forms in your throat and you curse the same god you thanked earlier, far from being ready for something like this. Haru notices the worried expression on your face and speaks up as she waddles over in her pink bra and panties that almost sink into her body.

"Don't worry, just relax! Let us handle everything from here on out."

You let her words ease you a bit. Everything else so far has seemed planned from the beginning, so maybe it would be fine to just trust in the girls. Ann's chest wobbles up and down against her gut as she approaches the booth with Makoto and Kasumi.

"Really though, did you think this was a huge secret? All of us just mysteriously getting bigger along with you, and you never thought we'd notice what you were doing?" She chuckles to herself, then looks at her fellow classmates. "C'mon, let's move this table outta the way."

The other two help make more room for everyone. Your vision is filled with an ocean of peach and underwear, beauty and gluttony, and their tender touches leave you beet red. You overhear a thud and Kasumi's voice beyond the endless expanse of girls that rub themselves against you.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, let's get our treasure, girls!"

Makoto and Ann cheer in glee, then tackle themselves atop of you. They tear away at your undershirt,your pants, and then at your boxers. Your entirety is exposed to the cool air to the cafe, but you can't help but feel as if something is missing...

_In the case of fattening Lavenza_

The door to the cafe rings, and the room falls silent. Did they seriously forget to lock the door?! Just as it felt like you were about to die from embarrassment, a familiar, albeit more husky, voice calls out to you.

"So, this is how the legendary Trickster chooses how to spend his time?"

Your non-Thief harem members are frozen in shock while everyone else is mostly just confused. The girls move out of your line of sight and reveal none other than the Velvet Room attendant herself, Lavenza, standing outside the doorway. She had already underwent once change before, from being the entities known as Caroline and Justine, but what was before you was something entirely different than the result of their fusion. There were a few terms that could have been used to describe the elegantly dressed woman. "Morbidly obese", "shortstack", and "physically impossible" were just a few that came to mind. She attempted to trudge herself inside, but seeing that she was bigger than everyone here, even yourself, it proved to be quite an impossible task. Her usually calm and graceful demeanor had shifted to anger and shock at the humanly construct known as a door frame. She likely didn't think this part through.

"Foolish door frame, unhand me this instant! Megidolao-"

Kasumi rushed over to the voluptuous velvet attendant and offered physical assistance. You went back to thanking that very same god again that Lavenza didn't blow up your home. After a few minutes of struggling, Kasumi was able to help her get free, as well as lock the door. After Lavenza waddled herself over to you, you noticed she looked even bigger up close. You were also well aware that someone of her size shouldn't even be able to walk. Yet, here she was, standing before you. Her deep blue dress draped over her entire body like a tarp, but was still able to retain its light and breezy feeling. After setting her compendium on the counter, Lavenza threw the aforementioned outfit up in the air, revealing her own deep black underclothes. She filled them out quite nicely, and they contrasted her pale skin and blonde hair. Sitting herself before you, you only then realize that you still are naked, and blush intensely.

"Tell me, Trickster, what is this between your legs? I don't have one of these myself, but it reminds me of Mara."

The room was still quiet, but that's when Ann decided to break the silence.

"S-sorry! Totally forgot to uh, invite her! This is Lavenza, aaaand-"

Haru, who is much more adept at handling awkward situations than Ann (although that's not a high bar to set), stepped in.

"She's a friend that helped us save the world, mostly through Joker. It's not a surprise that she'd be enamored with him as well. So come on, we all want the same thing, let's get back to it!"

Sae nodded in agreement and dug herself back into you.

"I don't really care at this point. If she's not going to be a bother, let's get back to it."

The perfectionist prosecutor puckered her lips against yours, and the mood returned to the room. Everyone went back to rubbing their soft bodies against yours, and you could feel something build up between your legs. That's when you looked down and saw Lavenza had begun stroking you, though clearly a beginner at doing so with how nervous she was. You actually notice Takemi stepping in and give her some pointers.

"Come on, it'll be better for the both of you if you do it like this!"

She rips off the mass of dough's panties and lifts her gargantuan gut up, then points to her nether regions.

"Use that, boys love it when you do~"

Lavenza nods and gives an assuring grunt, prompting Tae to go back rubbing against your thigh. The would-be immobile girl lumbered herself to her feet before slamming the entirety of her body down on you. Still not knowing what to do next, Ann gets behind the shorter blonde and starts to lift her up a bit before letting her go back down onto you with a thunderous bang, as well as the smack of both of your fat thighs clapping together.

"Ya gotta get into it, like this!"

She dug her hands beneath the shortstack's chest and pressed her own larger breasts against her back fat. This did nothing but to make her impacts all the more forceful and enjoyable, you could feel your cock begin to twitch with excitement. All the girls rubbing against you, the sounds filling the cafe, everything about the scene was so indulgent that all you could do was grin ear to ear before the other girls began to assault your lips with their own. Each was like a gift sent from the heavens, softer than the rest of their bodies and more elegant. You felt your free hands press against someone's fat, but at this point, you didn't care who it was. All that mattered was that you felt good.

As this final thought crossed your mind, Lavenza descended upon your pelvis one last time and you felt the pressure building up inside of you release into her. Strands of warm love shot into her womb as she sat twitching and smiling, taking the moment to bask in this feeling. It still seemed like she had more planned though, as she lifted herself up from your member and began crawling up your body herself. Her bingo wings jiggled with every raise of her arm, and her hands dug deep into your body. She was soft, sure, but her skin also felt so smooth and perfect against yours. After making her way up to you, her chest resting atop yours, both of you panting and sweating, Lavenza presented what looked to be a red velvet brownie. So many impossible things have already happened that you didn't care to question it.

"I heard that _huff_ today was a special day for _huff_ humans. I never thought it would be something this pleasure-inducing." The porked up prim and proper girl raised the brownie near her mouth. "I saw two humans do this _huff_ on my way here, perhaps it would _huff_ please you."

Lavenza put half of the brownie in her mouth, then pressed the other half against yours. An innocent blush filled her face, she just looked too cute to ignore for another second even if you felt like you were about to burst. You eagerly accept her gift and bite on the other half, lips meeting in the middle and pressing against each other, just like your bodies. The treat crumbles in half and you both swallow your pieces, the rich flavor devoured in an instant. As you sit surrounded by your harem of girls that have dedicated themselves to you to the point of letting themselves go, still feeling a stirring in your loins,you can only utter one last sentence before sinking into a pleasure-induced coma.

"I can't wait for White Day..."


End file.
